Talk:Chakra Transfer Technique
Anime Only? I think that we should remove the "anime only" out of this technique. After all, in Pain´s invasion, Tsunade was clearly transfering her healing Chakra to the wounded people through Katsuyu, so its obvious that this technique is also present in the manga no?--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 17:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to have to agree with Kind-Hearted-One here as even in the picture it features Katsuya when compared to the technique Tsunade uses to Heal all of Konoha. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 18:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, no one is comenting anything about this discussion, but I think that this is a very important argument. In my opinion, this technique clearly appears in the manga, and even further, Tsunade is the one who uses it, not Katsuyu. But I dont want to make such a change without agreements, so please, may anyone with a greater range than mine make and opinion about this?--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 14:01, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::From what I've read and know about this technique, it seems quite obvious that it was meant to be the same technique as Tsunade used in the manga during the Pain invasion. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:10, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, here is an idea. Should I make a new technique, called something like Healing Chakra Transfer, and put this technique as its parent technique? Its the best solution--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 15:18, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nah, don't do that as then the only difference would be the type of chakra used. It's just rollback to when we had a different page for Chidori and Flapping Chidori or Rasengan and Demon Fox Rasengan. Keep them on the same page and update it accordingly to when Tsunade used it. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 15:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::By the way, its different. When she used it, she was inside a special seal, and remember, this technique is Katsuyu channeling HER Chakra into a person. This is Tsunade connecting with Katsuyu´s body and channeling her own healing Chakra. I think is as much different as Great Ball Rasengan is from Rasengan: a very improved version--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 15:59, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Anime Only Difference There's a clearly discrepancy betwen Tsunade's technique and Magaki Group's technique. The hokage's technique can travel a large range and reach several slugs, while the Magaki Group use it with a short range and transfer in a sequence. I suggest to create a new and exclusive article for Magaki Group's Chakra Transfer Technique.--Spcmn (talk) 19:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Why? The parameters of use were never said to be the same. What is the same is what happens with the technique. The Magaki Goup linked together to transfer their chakra while Tsunade used a summoned creature and (possibly) a seal with Katsuyu. All of this is already mentioned in the article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:50, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Dan? did Dan use this technique to give his chakra to Tsunade? Kunoichi101 (talk) 03:17, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 i'm not sure. he did somehow give her chakra, thats for certain, otherwise kishi wouldnt have had madara ask if she got chakra somehow ( wink wink, sharingan sees chakra) and redid her yin seal. i think it should just be mentioned in dan's abilities section as well as somewhere on the chakra transfer page. (talk) 03:51, June 29, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan I'm also wondering whether or not he should be added as a user given the circumstances that surrounded its use.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:53, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Though its possibility is high, that would be just a speculation. — http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 13:14, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm for YES--Elveonora (talk) 16:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't say NO — http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 17:10, July 2, 2012 (UTC) There's no other way how he could transfer chakra, he didn't mention that such ability is a part of his ghost technique--Elveonora (talk) 18:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC) i think this matter should be treated the way it was when considering wether or not to list darui kekkei genkai being made by lightning and water release. we dont know of another way he did so. btw i vote yes. (talk) 00:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Zetsu Why isn't he listed?--Elveonora (talk) 08:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) although it would make sense, his transfering chakra was part of the spore technique. however i do think it would be good to mention something in the trivia section to point out their similarities. (talk) 08:35, June 29, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :Note made. Ultil Zetsu himself transfers chakra, clones can't be listed as using a technique.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Cant he use if his clones can?— http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 09:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) well the thing is that, it may just be part of the technique, seeing as to how he named this technique differently from what his normal clone technique is called. (talk) 09:59, July 2, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Kushina Isn't Kushina also considered a user? --Kieronrob (talk) 10:42, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :When did she use it? Minato was the one to seal her chakra into Naruto.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ino Ino used this technique in the latest episode to save shikamaru and choji. She was also very skilled in it since the suna shinobi stated it is very dangerous to let the own chakra flow through two people at once and that the slightest mistake will cost her life and she still managed to perform the technique without problems. (talk) 11:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :right? (talk) 13:35, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Dunno, would have to rewatch it again, perhaps what she did was medical ninjutsu instead or something--Elveonora (talk) 18:46, March 15, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't really say that she is transferring her chakra into them, she actually says that she is circulating their chakra with her own, thus keeping them alive. So, I don't think she really knows the transfer technique. Also, since this is true, does her chakra deplete after doing this, because it dosen't transfer to Shikamaru or choji, so where will it go?--Aeonophic (talk) 11:33, March 22, 2013 (UTC)Aeonophic Are we truly sure?... From what I recall of the dialogue, it's as the guy above says. Instead of using this technique, I think she simply used medical ninjutsu to keep the movement in their Chakra Pathway System--Elveonora (talk) 14:07, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Naruto Uzumaki Doesn't Naruto used this technique during the rescue of Gaara when Chiyo was with no chakra and she used Naruto's? PlacidoNB 16:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :He's not actively putting his chakra there. Chiyo is sort of pulling his chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 17:24, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::But this could be a trivia point, or not?--PlacidoNB 02:07, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Is it a rime to mention how the technique varies depending on the user? ::::No but Its been mentioned somewhere else thats what aged goblin put on the summary of his edit --ROOT 根 (talk) 20:35, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Jugo Didn't the revive zetsu spores on Sasuke thingy count as this?--Elveonora (talk) 17:57, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :What?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:58, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Wasn't it the same as when he revived sasuke during their fight against killer B? (talk) 18:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :::@Ultimate, Jugo transferring chakra onto Sasuke to make the zetsu spores grow inside of Uchiha shrine--Elveonora (talk) 21:41, June 11, 2013 (UTC) White Strength Seal So from chapter #635, it's been stated that Katsuyu didn't use this technique to heal the wounded person, the correct technique is the White Strength Seal. Should we remove the first variation statement for this technique to avoid confusion? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 10:45, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :Yes we should. (talk) 17:29, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Gyūki When did it use it?--LeafShinobi (talk) 19:46, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Theoretically, the moment Kurama mentions all tailed beasts can do so is when Gyuki and Shukaku can be listed. If they are is another matter.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:02, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Jugo 2 Should be updated, seemingly he can use chakra transfer technique since he ain't touching Sasuke's body with his transformed arm, just his chakra (Susanoo).--Elveonora (talk) 20:43, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hashirama In chapter 661, he told Sasuke to give him a jutsu to use against Madara by giving him his chakra. Although it's logical to assume he used this technique here, wouldn't the transfer of a technique suit more the "Transcription Seal", like Itachi did it with Amaterasu?Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 14:47, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :He never said he'd transfer a jutsu by giving him chakra. He only gave him chakra in addition to giving him the new jutsu.-- KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 14:51, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Transcription Seal doesn't teach a technique, it implants it and is scripted. Hash told Sasuke he would teach him a technique and give him all chakra. There's no harm in having him listed--Elveonora (talk) 14:52, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Hm, alright.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 14:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::No you are correct, Hashirama indeed said give jutsu, but that doesn't have to be the seal either. For example Itachi gave Naruto Shisui's jutsu by having him swallow a crow--Elveonora (talk) 14:55, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hashirama said he'd give Sasuke a jutsu, and his remaining chakra. This accounts for the chakra part. If it turns out that it was done by a different mean, such as a Transcription Seal or something similar, we'll simply update accordingly. Omnibender - Talk - 15:51, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Sakura and Chiyo Didn't Sakura and Lady Chiyo use this technique to break Naruto out of Itachi's Genjutsu to disrupt it? --Kieronrob (talk) 21:19, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :They used their own chakra to disrupt Naruto's chakra flow, their own chakra wasn't added to his chakra pool. Omnibender - Talk - 21:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Question? I have a question. Would it make sense if we would add the Chakra Transfer Technique under "Unique Traits", like Chakra Absorption Technique? I'm just suggesting due to the similiar nature of both jutsu and due to the large number of users.--Omojuze (talk) 21:47, March 23, 2014 (UTC) bump..--Omojuze (talk) 17:01, March 24, 2014 (UTC)